KaiserIOT/Supers
Superhumans or "supers" are non-player characters in KaiserIOT and its sequel who constitute the games' major heroes and villains. Classification KaiserIOT aggregated the powers and equipment of supers into five categories. From least to most they are: * Class S: Possesses no known superhuman abilities. * Class M: Possesses no superhuman abilities, but controls rare or powerful technology in lieu of superhuman abilities. * Class E: Possesses minor superhuman abilities not deemed a threat to the world at large. * Class K: Possesses major superhuman abilities that could potentially be dangerous on a large scale. * Class X: Possesses superhuman abilities that have the potential to be cataclysmic in nature. Considered highly dangerous. KIOT 2 does not have an official scale, although individual countries may use their own classification system. In KaiserIOT Official * Major Howitzer (E)—First formally-registered superhuman, and WWII veteran who defeated the psychopathic Nazi scientist Rennard von Fertig. * Mike Magnum (K)—Boisterous, patriotic Hollywood actor. * Timberwolf (S)—Skilled archer notable for an extensive wolf motif. * Venganza (S)—South American vigilante known for brutally murdering both small-time crooks and suspected war criminals. * Mr. Carnival (X)—Reality-warper, inferred to be the game moderator's in-universe trump card. * The Maiden (K)—Descendent/reincarnation of Joan of Arc, employs a tightly-regulated magical technique. Especially protective of children. * Wulfram Wasp (M)—German industrialist possessing advanced, heavily-weaponized power armour. * Neytronov (X)—Political prisoner used as test subject for Soviet super programme; nuclear-powered and able to focus strong bursts of energy. Since the collapse of the Soviet Union he has devoted his life to penance for Soviet-era crimes. Single-handedly destroyed the alien mothership in the game's prologue. * Horus (K)—Birdlike alien unrelated to the Other and namesake of the Ancient Egyptian god. * Lady Hadjara (M)—Sultana of a reclusive African city-state, inferred to be immortal. Uses a technologically-advanced arsenal. Advocates African and Middle Eastern independence; fought against the Italians in Ethiopia and the Afrika Korps during World War II. * Tiger Claw (S)—Chinese pugilist; maintains minimal public profile. * Rocket Angel (M)—Self-proclaimed "Defender of Japan"; fights with an alien-derived battle suit in quintessential Saturday-morning-cartoon style. * Demolition Roo (E)—Anthropomorphic kangaroo, but originally from New Zealand. Specializes in explosive weapons. Player-derived * Colonel Glass—Psychopathic North Korean army officer from the Spinnerette universe, able to telekinetically manipulate any glass material in his vicinity. Killed in America in 2014. * Fallout Boy—Small-time American vigilante, essentially a lower-level Neytronov. Killed in Korea by Hwayeombangsagi. * Hwayeombangsagi—Enigmatic Korean criminal kingpin infamous for the targeted murder of supers. * Moon Dagger—Former assassin of the Company of the Dawn, later defected to the Gethic Hand. * National Extrahuman Response Organization—Oceanic rapid response and special task squadron comprising superhuman volunteers. * Typhoon Phil—Killed in Korea by Hwayeombangsagi. * White Heron—South Korean patron heroine from the Spinnerette universe. Killed by Colonel Glass in 1985. In KIOT2 Official * Amanzi—A girl turned into living water. * Automatic Man—Cyborg created in part by Overclock; killed during the Other invasion. * Gazardiel—A dragon in disguise that didn't know he was one. Has numerous magical powers. * Horus—Identical to his original incarnation. * Mike Magnum—Backstory casts him more as a Schwarzenegger shout-out instead of Clint Eastwood. Sacrificed himself to destroy the alien mothership. * Mr. Carnival—Backstory establishes his penchance for absurdist humour, otherwise no different from original incarnation. * Neytronov—Aside from expanded backstory, no different from his original incarnation. * Overclock—Genius roboticist later hired as tech support for the super trio Sergeant Commando, Mike Magnum and Automatic Man. Designed robotic drones and a power suit around a medieval theme, later adopting the suit herself to overcome paralysis incurred by the attempted bombing of her father's laboratory. * Sergeant Commando—A more world-weary version of Major Howitzer. * Rocket Angel—Aside from her suit now being biomechanical and sentient, no different from her original incarnation. * Timberwolf—Status after the Other invasion is ambiguous, otherwise no different from original incarnation. * Venganzo—Backstory establishes he was driven insane by trauma and was a major opponent of alien activity in Central America, otherwise no different from original incarnation. * White Tiger—Magic-user and fighter originating from a secret Indian utopia. Player-derived * Le Baptiste—Patron super of les Exiles d'Acadie, believed to be physically indestructible. Uses a blue-and-white motif. * The Baroness—Cajun super specializing in mental powers; devotes herself to the needy. * Black Widow—Russia's only known natural-born super; implied lover and possibly first wife of Vladimir Putin. * Carcajou—Young québecois woman with catlike features and accelerated healing. * Connie Marshall—Leader of New England; can manipulate electricity and generate a blast wave by shouting. * Elsa Pott—Daughter of and successor to Hermann Pott, ruler of Pottsylvania; imbued with a passive superpower that warps the laws of physics to her benefit, usually in regard to physical safety. * L'Homme d'Or—Wears golden armour enabling flight and supposedly impervious to superhuman attacks. * Hwayeombangsagi—Identical to his original incarnation. * "Iron Ion"—Leader of Bulgaria; suggested to have undergone similar experiments as Neytronov. * Moon Dagger—Identical to original incarnation. * Mystery Babylon—Mesopotamian general, nominated for head of state following an officers' coup in the autumn of 2022. Can subtly alter perceptions at a large scale. * National Extrahuman Response Organization—Identical to original incarnation. * Spice Girls—Nineties pop quintet, rumoured to pledge direct allegiance to the British monarch. * Squadron 06—Unit of superhumans in the state of Pacifica, originally assembled as a defence force during the alien invasion. * Sword of Gabija—Lithuanian patriot with a knightly cape and flaming sword, supposedly of divine origin. Captured after attempting to assassinate Elsa Pott, later becoming her crush. Category:Character-related lists Category:KaiserIOT Category:KIOT2